Race before Nightfall
Erik Nightfall was heading over to the main docks to wait for the arrival of the other marines. When he got a call on his Den den Mushi '' '''Blackberry: '*On Phone* Kalas has escaped! We need you to find him and capture him! Erik turned around and headed back the way he came, to the Marin battleship which he was sure Kalas was heading to Running late The group consisting of Angel, Karas, Chemist, Scarecrow and Bishop were back on their way to save Jinx. They had gotten the information out of the marines and headed astraight for San Faldo. However, the marines at the base must have warned the others because three battleships stood in their way 'Scarecrow: '''What do we do?! '''Karas: '''What we always do! Survive by some miracle! '''Scarecrow: '''Yeah we do this wayyy to much! '''Bishop: '''Guys! Load the cannons already, I can't evade their fire forever! '''Scarecrow: '''Cannon 3 is ready! '''Angel: '''Alright thats the first three cannons ready! Let them have it! '''Karas: '''Fire! ''All three cannons fired at the Battleship furthest to the left, two of the three cannons hit. One of the other two battleships was now along side them and marines started boarding the ship 'Karas: '''Bishop, concentrate on steering the ship! Chemist, Scarecrow keep shooting! Angel, you and me will take care of these losers '''Marine Lieutenant: '''Marines! Attack! ''Angel jumped up to the upper deck and picked up his sniper rifle. He took out three marines at once with a shot through their necks. Karasblocked a strike from a marine with an axe by grabbing his wrist. He then forced him to drop it and kicked him back. He picked up the axe and cut down the next two marines which charged at him but the third one blocked his attack. Karas then drew his pistol and shot the marine in the chest. Several marine swere now up on the upper deck with Angel he blocked their swords and axes with his rifle and wacked one of the marines over the head sending him falling over the side of the side. He blocked the steps so the marines couldn't make their way to Bishop. 'Karas: '''Scarecrow, how are you guys doing? '''Scarecrow: '''One ship is about to go down! '''Karas: '''I wanted to hear two ships have gone down! '''Scarecrow: '''Well Deal with it! I'm busy right now! '''Karas: '''Your busy? Look at me! ''Karas ran at the Marine Lieutenant, He sent the axe flying at his head but he dodged it and drew a knife. He ran at Karas now defenceless. Karas grabbed a rifle from a marines hand, he then wacked him in the face with it. He then turned around to shoot the Lieutenant but the barrell was empty, the Lieutenant went to strike Karas but Angel sniped him from the upper deck 'Angel: '''Karas, I don't have the time to watch your back! '''Karas: '''Its alright you took the Lieutenant out! They are losing formation! ''Karas picked up as sword lying on the ground and went around finishing off the last few marines still on their ship 'Angel: '''Chemist shot that ship now! make sure no more marines get on board! '''Chemist: '''Got it! ''Chemist shot two cannons directly into the battle ship as it began to sink several marines tried to jump onto their ship but were taken out by Karas and Angel 'Scarecrow: '''One more ship to go! Behind Enemy Lines ''Jinx was stuck behind bars. She had four guards outside her cell. Two stood on each side of the cell. One stood beside the steps leading up to the deck and the finally one watched down the corridor past all of the cells. 'Marine 1: '''Hey Carlson hasn't come back up in a while '''Marine 2: '''He probably went for a nap or something '''Marine 1: '''I'm gonna go jump on him '''Marine 2: '''That would be hilarious ''One of the marines left from beside the cell and headed down the corridor. Jinx couldn't see anything but a few seconds later she heard a bang. The marine at the stairs edged at the other marine to head down that way. The marine hesitated but eventually he headed down but again there was a bang. The last marine then stepped into the centre of the room and aimed his rifle down the corridor. Then he sudden fell to the ground and two seconds later Kalas appeared outside the cell 'Kalas: '''You ready to get out of here? '''Jinx: '''You'll need the key '''Kalas: '''Where is it? '''Erik: '''Right here ''Kalas turned around to find Erik standing behind him with the key around his neck. '' '''Kalas: '''Would you by any chance wish to give me that key? '''Erik: '''Not unless you plan on getting in a cell yourself '''Kalas: '''Sorry I've got other plans today like you know, escaping? '''Erik: '''I was hoping you'd say that! ''Erik charged at Kalas. He drew his sword to strike but Kalas grabbed his arm and flipped him over himself and sent him flying out the wall and flying into the ocean 'Kalas: '''Well we aren't getting that key! Stand back! ''Jinx moved back. Kalas struck the bars aof the cell as hard as he could he broke the cell door open but his sword snapped. 'Kalas: '''Right come on! We got to get out of here! '''Jinx: '''Alright lets go! Fashionably Late ''A Marine battleship badly damaged arrived at the docks. Several marines ran out to it to gather the wounded and carry them off to the med bay but instead Karas walked up on top of the figure head of the sheep and dropped the marine lieutenant down into the crowd of the marines below him 'Karas: '''Now who really wants to fight us? '???: 'I do! ''Marth walks out from the centre of the crowd of marines. 'Marth: '''I don't suppose you'd just prefare to give up now? '''Karas: '''Sadly not ''Karas walked down from the figure head of the marine ship. Then from the side of the ship Scarecrow walks out in full hybrid form. 'Scarecrow: '''Hope none of you guys are allergic to dogs... ''Scarecrow charges at Marth. Marth pulls out a pistol and runs straight at Scarecrow. Scarecrow strikes for Marths chest but Marth dodges him. Scarecrow managed to rip off Marth's sleeve and is unable to stop himself from falling into a group of marines. Marth looks to see if Scarecrow is down and looks straight to head for the ship to find Bishop standing in front of him. Bishop punches Marth in the face sending him flying back down the docks. 'Bishop: '''Alright, you three find Jinx. I'll take care of these guys ''Angel, Karas and Chemist come out of the ship and head straight for the town. Some of the marines try to stop them but are defeated easily. 'Bishop: '''Come on Scarecrow get up! We've still got to beat these guys '''Scarecrow: '''Sorry I can smell some meat. My sense are greatly enhanced in this form '''Bishop: '''So your just a meat craving fool like Karas is everyday? ''Bishop and Scarecrow got ready to fight the marines when Marth got back up. 'Marth: '''What? You thought one punch would bring me down? '''Bishop: '''Well it was more like, I was hoping it would? Worst Escape ever... of all time! ''Jinx and Kalas ran through the streets of the town aiming for the docks so they could steal a ship and escape. '''Jinx: '''So you are telling me for the ladt half an hour you haven't had a clue where we have been going? '''Kalas: '''Correct. '''Jinx: '''You are the biggest idiot I have ever met! '''Kalas: '''Hey I saved you didn't I? '''Jinx: '''Saved? We are still stuck on this stupid Island! '''Kalas: '''Hey look its a costume shop! Lets get some disguises! ''Kalas and Jinx entered the costume shop. '' Category:BroganX3 Category:Stories